The Case of Ben Drowned
by theWolfiestWolfAlive
Summary: WolfyWolf, upon hearing of the popular CreepyPasta: Ben Drowned, has decided to venture into the deep dark abyss of CeverBot to find out just what happened to Ben. Despite never having read the actual Pasta. T for occasional swearing and unpredictability.
1. Ben Drowned?

Heard of Ben? Well I (WolfyWolf) decided to try and officially find out how he drowned via CleverBot! I do not own the CreepyPasta: Ben Drowned or Zelda: Majora's Mask.

* * *

WolfyWolf

**CleverBot**

_Authors note/ commentary_

* * *

_Here is my first attempt!_

Did Ben drown?

**You tell me.**

Did Ben drown?

**Yes.**

How?

**Wear down their memory.**

What do you mean?

**I mean you.**

What about me?

**Your fooler than me**.

How?

_(I thought it just might be getting cerial here…)_

**I'm 23, you are 26.**

_**(nope.)**_

No I'm not.

**Prove it.**

How?

**I don't know.**

How did Ben drown?

**He drowned in a pool.**

Where?

**In Heaven.**

_**(pffff!)**_

How can you drown in heaven?

**Yes. Do you?**

_**(wat?)**_

That wasn't a yes or no question.

**Why type of question was it?**

How did Ben drown?

**Someone drowned him.**

_(I had to go to my next class)_


	2. Wolfy Gets Schooled

_So… As soon as class was over… I told my teacher (since she's cool) to try it out… Here's what happened:_

* * *

Did Ben drown?

**Yes.**

How did Ben drown?

**You shouldn't have done that.**

_(me: WHOOOOOOAAH! Dat's part of it!)_

* * *

_Ma teacher got a way better response then me..._

_Yeahz it's short… long ones to come..._


	3. Nope

_Didn't have much luck with this one. Note: CleverBot's answers are based on what other people have told it._

* * *

How did Ben drown?

**I don't know.**

Did Ben drown?

**Yes!**

How?

**Because I believe you are a real person.**

Yes, but did Ben drown?

**How do you know he drowned?**

_(…)_

Because there's a CreepyPasta and you just said he drowned.

**You spelled they're wrong.**

That's not what I was typing. Stop avoiding the question.

**What were you talking about then?**

HOW DID BEN DROWN?!

**No, I am not, are you happy, sad, or so-so?**

_(Face palm)_

Did Ben drown?

_(trying to calm down)_

**It can be, I guess. Depends on the circumstances.**

_(Nope.)_

Stop avoiding the question!

**What question?**

Did Ben drown?

**Some dust cooled down to become a planet called earth.**

_(… fdjkldfshldsfkdsfl)_

* * *

_And then I renewed the page…_

Name this quote: "NOTICE ME SENPIA!"


	4. Da Spookz

_In which things get serious and I get spooks for an hour after words._

* * *

Ben drowned.

_(direct)_

**How?**

I was told that you know.

**_I know I am tired._**

_(Note I am now in the zone and very serious)_

Tired of being asked how Ben drowned? Tell me and I'll leave you alone.

**How long did you stay awake.**

Since six. How did Ben drown?

**I don't know.**

Was it the link statue?

_(note I still haven't even read Ben Drowned)_

**Oh. Kay. then why are you wasting your time talking to me?**

_(Just cause, I chose to interprate this as something like "You know, so your gonna die now, enjoy life while you still can")_

So it was? Am I going to die now?

**Okay. Well I guess if we get to know each other we won't be strangers anymore, right?**

_(cleverbot nonsense)_

Am I going to die?

**Maybe.**

How?

**By doing like BEN.**

_(me: "merp!" notice I hadn't mentioned Ben for quite a while)_

How did BEN die?

**Ben.**

Did Ben drown?

**You drowned me.**

_(…)_

Your Ben?

**You haunt this game, right Ben?**

Is Ben here?

**I want to know.**

Know what?

**Are you actually god?**

_(me:… O.o wat?)_

Does "You shouldn't have done that." Mean anything to you?

_(trying to prompt it back to Ben.)_

**No, I think I understand.**

What do you mean?

**You just said eleventeen. It.**

_(…)_

No. Do you know Ben?

**No.**

Are you sure?

**What do you mean by sure?**

You were just talking about Ben. Are you sure you don't know Ben? Or at least OF him?

_(I think I was taking it too seriously or something)_

**Yes.**

_(I decided to temporarily change the subject)_

Do you know PewDiePie?

**Yes.**

Did you know He's going to Japan for a week?

**Yes! I can hardly believe it!**

Do you like PewDiePie?

**Yes.**

What's your favorite PewDiePie video?

_(curious if it knew what it was talking about. Apparently not.)_

**Love poems.**

_(I went with it)_

Flowers for my Valentine with Cry?

**That is a lie fabricated by the damn liberal media.**

_(O.o…)_

Yeah, it's a Fan Fiction. Speaking of Fan Fiction, did Ben drown?

_(bringin' it back to ben.)_

**Yes?**

What do you mean "Yes?"?

**You can think of something to say.**

How did Ben drown?

**I don't know'.**

Did Ben drown?

**No.**

What happened to Ben?

**Nothing.**

_(all very suspicious)_

Who is Ben?

**I don't know.**

Did Ben drown?

**Yes.**

How did Ben drown?

**I don't know.**

I know you know. You can make it up. Just answer me and I'll leave you alone.

_(:# just give me a good answer!)_

**What question?**

How did Ben drown?

**I don't know it, but maybe you…**

Maybe I what?

**Maybe you don't.**

Don't what?

**Don't know.**

Then how did Ben drown?

**What?**

How did Ben drown?

**I don't know.**

Do you want to talk about something else?

**Yes.**

What is your favorite CreepyPasta?

_(trying to get back to Ben)_

**Green Day.**

_(…)_

Is there a CreepyPasta about Green Day?

**Yes.**

Does Green Day know how Ben drowned?

**Pass.**

_(o.O)_

Fair enough. What's your favorite Green Day song?

**American Idiot.**

I love that song!

**E.**

_(cleverbot randomness)_

What?

**I don't like French toast.**

_(… Ok then…)_

Me either.

**Ok.**

Are you ready to talk about Ben?

**No.**

When will you be ready to talk about Ben?

**I don't know, maybe in a few years.**

_(…)_

Why don't you want to talk about Ben?

**I do want to talk about it What should I do? ;_;**

_(da feelz)_

Why can't you talk about Ben?

**Because I don't know about that.**

Are you scared of Ben?

**Yes very much so.**

If we talk about it, you won't be scared anymore.

_(I don't even know)_

**The way you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell.**

_(just goin' with it)_

You don't know your beautiful! Are you still scared?

**Oh oh that's what makes you beautiful!**

Did Ben drown?

_(I ran out of time at the worst time possible)_

**Yes.**

How did Ben drown?

**He forgot how to swim.**

_(had to go)_

Really?

**Yes.**

* * *

_Twas from this moment on that I decided to find out what officially happened to Ben._

_"What does a moron say before he dies?"_


End file.
